Nist to meet you!
by hubub
Summary: Erase all other memories of Steph meeting Tank and this is a complete Steph/Tank story.


Hey this idea has been stuck in my mind for a while now and just wanted to get it on print

**Hey this idea has been stuck in my mind for a while now and just wanted to get it on print. For you to understand you have to erase any meetings of Stephanie and Tank as it's kind**** of the main focus here. All reviews are welcome and if you must criticize make sure it's constructive.**

**All Characters are Janet Evanovich's unfortunately and also unfortunately I'm not making any money on it.**

I was standing at the police station with Ranger to my left and Morelli to my right and both were trying as hard as they could to stare the other down. This was strange only because Joe and I had broken up a month or so ago and Ranger hadn't made good on his promise of returning to my bed so I had no idea what either of them was getting so worked up about.

I went to leave but was snagged back by Morelli gripping my arm.

"Where are you going Cupcake?"

"Well I was hoping maybe a nice beach in the South of France but most likely home. Problem?"

At that Ranger smirked and Joe scowled. I was feeling annoyed and my last ounce of happy was flying out of my ears in steam.

"Don't joke you could have gotten killed."

"Yeah well it's not my fault plus I'm just dirty not dead so can I shower now." I went to make my way down the steps but stopped foot in the air inches from the next step.

I had seen a RangeMan bronco pull up but the treat I got when the door opened was completely unexpected. Lula had told me about one of Ranger's men who came to pick up files when Ranger was busy. She had gone on for days about how gorgeous he was and most of the time Connie and I had to shut her up before we were sick. I now saw what she was on about; he was gorgeous, tall, dark and incurably handsome. I'm pretty sure she said his name was Tank and I could see why, he had muscles on muscles on muscles which were displayed brilliantly by his tight black t-shirt. I found myself hoping to all God he followed in Ranger's commando footsteps as I licked my lips just before I was pulled back into reality by some moron rushing through the doors and knocking me down the steps.

I flew down the steps and thankfully felt myself get caught by a strong arm just inches before the concrete of the lot. I blushed deep red and looked into my hero's face only to be confronted by the deep and dark eyes of Tank. My face deepened the blush and he smiled a brilliant set of pearly whites before setting me upright.

It wasn't until I had my feet on the floor that I noticed he was holding the idiot who had knocked me tightly in the air with his free hand. I glared at the man who was now visibly shaking at the look Tank was giving him.

"Apologize." Rumbled in a deep baritone from Tanks mouth and the guy visibly jumped.

"I'm real sorry, honest I wasn't looking. I'm sorry, don't hurt me." The wiry man squeaked and I resisted the urge to giggle and just smiled instead as Tank warned him before setting him down.

"You're lucky there are witnesses. Don't let it happen again." The coldness of his voice made me shiver, surprisingly not because I was scared but because I was having a rather adult reaction to him. He let the guy down and as soon as his feet touched the floor he sprinted off and round the corner. I was still standing smiling embarrassed and blushing when Tank returned his attention to me, I had put a hand on his arm for support when he stood me upright and it was still resting on his muscled arm.

He opened his mouth to say something but was immediately stopped by Ranger's voice booming from the stairs. Both he and Morelli were standing with twin looks of anger in their eyes and fist clenched at their sides.

"Tank!" I jumped and snatched my hand from his arm as he smiled down at me before turning immediately serious.

"Mrs. Manoso has just arrived for a visit." Ranger sighed and I grimaced, he had a wife. Shit maybe I didn't know all that much about him, I felt the anger build till I realized I actually didn't care. If he was willing to cheat on his wife with me and kiss me all the time he is a complete asshole.

"Right I'll just drop Stephanie at the office and be there as soon as I can." I grimaced, he wanted to talk just then Tank broke in and I felt my legs go to jelly.

"I would be glad to take her, don't make Mrs. Manoso waiting." It was my turn to sigh but this time it was happiness. Ranger's jaw twitched slightly but before he could react Tank was leading me to the Bronco and pulled open the door for me. He opened it and stood just in my way so I had to brush against him to climb in and I blushed furiously when we touched.

As soon as the car started I slipped a sideways glance at Tank, he must be around six foot five at least and towered over me looking dangerous which was probably what had me feeling so helpless when he smiled and looked safe and friendly. We were silent for the ride and when we pulled up to the office I smiled trying to hide how much he had affected me.

"Eh, thanks for catching me and the lift and everything." He smiled and picked up my hand raising it to his lips but paused just before it made contact so his hot breath was blowing over the knuckles.

"Most definitely my pleasure Ms Plum." He closed the remaining distance and I felt myself go damp from the contact and the look in his eye.

"Steph." I squeaked and he smiled wider as he let go of my hand and I fumbled on the door handle, finally getting it open. I stepped out and turned to shut the door catching his eye my breathing stopped.

"See you around Steph."

"Hopefully." I replied my voice husky as I watched his eyes darken. I shut the door and headed up the steps into the office; as soon as the doors were closed he peeled from the side of the road.

Connie and Lula were talking a mile a minute so I sat down on the couch and flipped through the Cosmo sitting there. I could feel the grin on my face as I thought about him. His deep ebony skin and shaven head, his gorgeous dark eyes and how much darker they could go, his sexy lips that looked soft and ready. God I had just met the man for Christ sakes and I could still feel the slight burn on my knuckles where his lips had touched just a moment ago.

I was picturing his ass in those cargo's when I finally noticed it was silent in the room. I was staring at the wall but still flicking through the pages of the Cosmo as Connie and Lula were staring at me. I blushed and they both broke into a grin moving in closer and dropping their voice to an excited giggle.

"Girl, spill I know that look and since Batman just dropped you off we all know who the look is about." With my thoughts clouded with Tank it took me a while to remember Batman was Ranger and I immediately remembered Lula going on about how much she liked Tank. I smiled a little before lying my ass off.

"Eh, yeah Ranger. Just thinking how hot he is." I lied as Lula and Connie looked at me. I realised I had to go and quick. "Eh gotta go." I stood and was stopped in my exit my Lula voice going all dreamy.

"Okay so you don't have to answer but can we go shopping? I got a date tonight." We both turned and gawked at her.

"You didn't mention it Lula." Connie said as she broke form her shock.

"Yeah well I don't wanna jinx it. He is one fine man and had Lula written all over his hot body."

I smiled but hoped to god she was not talking about Tank and nodded.

"Let's get moving then." She picked up her purse and we headed to the mall.

An hour later we both had the perfect dress for a night out and were grinning like fools. Lula because of her impending date and me because her date was apparently a car salesman so couldn't be Tank.

She dropped me at the office and I drove home as fast as I could all ready for an episode with the shower massager after spending all day thinking about Tank.

The next day I was sitting in the office listening to Lula go on about how brilliant her date was when a black Bronco pulled up outside, my heart jumped in my chest at the thought of Tank being here but was quickly squelched when Ranger stepped from the drivers seat and made his way in. In a second Tank stepped out of the passenger seat and stood waiting, leaning against the car. Ranger came in with a nod to me and disappeared into Vinnie's office. Lula and Connie were so busy trying to listen in so I picked up my files and slowly sauntered out trying to look as sexy as I could in jeans and a shirt.

As soon as Tank noticed me he moved to the bottom of the stairs and smiled.

"Making sure I'm ready this time." he joked and I blushed furiously while giggling. I had always thought the Merry Men would be completely serious all the time but I was seeing a newer better side to Tank at the moment. He offered me his hand and I took it walking the last few steps till he lead me to lean against the Bronco with him. "Wait with me."

I smiled and stood resting my ass against the car and turning my head to grin at him.

How you doing?" he asked and I almost jumped.

"Okay not done anything this morning though so that could change." I joked betting he knew about my troubled with skips.

"If you want I could help?" I smiled knowing exactly what I wanted him to help with but quickly blushed when I noticed his wolf grin returning, he knew what I wanted too.

"It's okay I'll see how I go first." I managed to squeak out. He suddenly slipped his hand in my pocket pulling my cell out. He pressed some buttons and slipped it back into my pocket with a grin.

"Give me a call if you need help." I smiled and relaxed back against the truck.

"So are you Ranger's right hand man?" He grinned then moved closer so we were hip to hip and his smell was playing havoc with my brain cells.

"Officially yes, but privately I run the show." Just as I was about to reply with most likely whatever fell from my mouth the office door opened and Ranger glared down at us. I smiled dropping a kiss to Tank's cheek and moving off of the car.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." He smiled following my movements.

"Hopefully." Was his reply reversing our parting conversation yesterday.

I climbed in my truck and peeled away from the curb off to chase some bad guys. My mind was in a muddle the rest of the day so when I was trying to catch some skips that should have been easy I had fallen and gotten covered in mud then tripped over a garbage bag spilling its contents all over me.

I walked up the steps to the police station pushing Mickey in before me then cuffed him to the bench while I collected my receipt. When I turned round I almost gasped at the sight, Ranger was standing with his skip dangling from his hand and looking at me. He took in my appearance before dropping the skip down and cuffing it to the bench, then he walked towards me. Bravo man I thought as he got close enough to smell me but didn't say anything, I smelt like crap and month old milk.

"Bad day?" he asked running a finger down my arm, instead of the usual reaction I managed to stay still instead of swooning.

"Over now, so I can get a shower." I answered moving away slightly. "How about you?" I asked and saw his eyebrow raise slightly.

"Not too bad. " I smiled and moved towards the door holding my receipt between two of my cleaner fingers ignoring his questioning look.

When I finally made it outside I could hardly suppress the sigh, it was partly because Tank was once again leaning against Ranger's truck and partly because I smelt and looked like I had been pulled through a garbage covered hedge backwards.

He smiled and made his way over looking rather amused with himself. He took my hand leading me to lean against the truck with him again while we waited for Ranger. I tried to keep my distance but after moving closer twice I gave up and just leant against the truck right next to him.

"Having a bad day?" He asked as I suppressed a grimace.

"It was interesting to say the least. How about you?" If his grin was any indication they had been having a good day.

"It's been all right, boring." He answered. "Anything else your planning on today?"

"Just a very long shower then a night in front of the tele." I answered before hearing how sad I sounded, great social life for a Wednesday night.

"Well you have my number if you need any help in the shower." He teased grinning and I felt my face flush, before I could even reply Ranger came down the steps from the police station looking angry.

I turned to Tank to say bye and watched as he rolled his eyes at Ranger's appearance making me giggle. He bent down and brushed a kiss against my cheek despite how gross I was making me blush all over again.

Just as I was walking over to my car his voice stopped me and I turned to find him standing hand resting against the car handle and Ranger glaring at him.

"Remember that call." He shouted making my blush return full force and the stupid grin I had been hiding reveal itself. "See you around." He finished so I grinned shouting back to him.

"Hopefully." At this he smiled hoisting himself into the truck as I climbed into my car and followed them out, leaving them as I turned to my street.

For an entire month the closest Tank and I got was when I saw him in RangeMan offices and we always stopped to chat and flirt. It was fast making my day talking to Tank and I looked forward to laughing and smiling with him when he came to the bonds office or at the police station. I could see Ranger getting more and more annoyed with my lack of interest in him and Lula was noticing how well Tank and I were getting on and soon took every opportunity to tell me she was going after him.

The day of our night out with the girls came round really quickly, Mare, Connie, Lula and I sat in the office discussing plans for the upcoming evening. We were going to Corydalis the night club at the edge of Trenton where we could get drunk and pretend to have a social life. When there was dead silence and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up I knew Ranger had entered. I turned to find him smiling while staring at my ass because I had bent over the table to read Connie's detailed plans. For once the black eyes did nothing to me for some reason and I was wondering if my hormones had finally decided to let me have a day off.

I straightened folding my arms over my chest in a defensive role as Ranger carefully blanked his face even more so. "Any files for me Connie?" He asked still looking to me, even as he held his hand out for the files, she dropped the files into his hand but he had to reach causing him to brush against me and for once I didn't take any effort to ignore him.

Sensing my sudden retraction from his fan club he wrapped a hand around my wrist and tugged me to the door. I followed but more because of the fact he was stronger rather than because I knew what he wanted to do in the alley.

Once I was firmly pressed to the wall he stared intently into my eyes then sighed slightly.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"Why does there have to be anything wrong?" I asked trying to keep the hurt form my voice and focusing on sarcasm.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Sorry but I don't think your wife would like me kissing you." He smiled then leant closer brushing his lips against mine and I felt the normal feeling stir slightly before he pulled back.

"Well it's a good thing it's me kissing you then." He joked kissing me lightly again as I stepped closer till I realized what he had said and pushed back suddenly, I knew anger was blazing in my eyes and I couldn't care less. He shocked me by speaking before me the smile still on his face, "It's also a good thing that tank was speaking about my mother." I felt the relief flood through me and when I felt his lips caressing mine I came back to my mind with a start. Hell I wasn't feeling half the desire for him I was before, what is going on with the world when I wasn't turned to a puddle of mush by the man in black.

I pushed off the wall causing him to stumble a little but he caught himself graciously looking at me in confusion.

"I have a night out to plan." I said and ducked under his arm leaving him confused and smiling as I walked round to the front door. Tank was standing against the Bronco parked out front a dark look on his face, he spotted me and the look stayed, I eyed him curiously, I felt Ranger come up behind me and his look darkened. Hell was he jealous? I gave an internal happy dance at the thought he might be jealous then turned to Ranger.

Ranger's blank mask had fallen down so when I turned to him he looked cold but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Babe, what is it?" I bit back a sigh and just tried to clear my face.

"Look Ranger, do you want a relationship? Do you actually want me?" he closed the distance between us drawing me into a hug.

"I can't afford a relationship at the moment. Work is too important just now, we have a lot of new contacts that need to be dealt with. It's not that I don't want you, but… "

"Stop Ranger. As nice as it was to hear a full sentence I don't need this." I answered and pulled from his arms, I turned to find Tank was now smiling a little more and winked at me. I walked into the office but was beat to it by Ranger who stormed passed me and into Vinnie's office. I decided this would be a good time to talk to Tank so I turned and walked back outside towards him. He grinned slightly when I reached him leaning against the car beside him.

"How you doing?" he asked causing me to giggle.

"Alright, how are you?"

"Good, why the giggle?" he asked as I smiled widely at him.

"That was just such a cliché line." Tank realized what he had said and smiled even wider at me before slightly elbowing me on the arm in joke.

"So what you been doing today?"

"Not much, just planning a girl's night out tonight. How about you? Since you're a RangeMan I guess you already have done everything when I only crawled from bed around an hour ago." I joked and watched as he slid a little closer so he could breathe into my ear.

"You know just to be safe you probably shouldn't mention you in bed, it's an even better picture than the shower and it took all my control to drop by for a visit yesterday." His voice sent shockwaves to my core and I could feel the temperature rising even as a cool breeze blew over us. "So where are you girl's headed?" he asked changing the subject.

"Corydalis on the edge of Trenton, figure I have less chance of running into an FTA there."

"Well, lets hope the boys night out I have planned makes it there." He whispered into my ear causing me to press subconsciously closer so we were touching all down our sides.

I couldn't think of anything else to say so it was just as well Ranger stormed from the office and basically slammed himself into the truck.

"Well that's my cue." Tank stated dropping a quick kiss to my cheek and climbing into the cab. As soon as his door was closed Ranger peeled away from the curb and I could tell Tank had an 'entertaining' afternoon planned.

I walked back into the office to find Connie and Lula staring at me questioningly, I ignored them knowing they would speak soon enough and picked up the plan scanning down my cheek still tingling.

"Spill Girl, what is with Ranger? You ignored him then he goes off in a huff." Thank god Lula didn't ask about Tank because I knew I couldn't keep the smile from my face, damn as soon as I finished that thought the smile appeared.

"Nothing, we just decided it was best if we stayed just friends." I stated trying to wipe the smile from my face. They eyed me critically before Connie spoke what no doubt both of them were thinking.

"SO why are you smiling?"

"Just happy to finally get that off my chest and I'm ready for a girl's night on the tiles now that I'm single." I answered which thankfully got them distracted as was the plan and they went back into talks of lifts there and home again.

"Why don't we get taxi's then we can all drink and if we end up getting a lift home from anyone we wont have to worry about a car pickup." Connie suggested so we wrote that down then looked to our plans.

It was now four pm so we closed up the office early and headed in our different directions to get ready. I showered, shaved, exfoliated and dried then curled my hair into crazy but soft curls and added a base coat of sheer foundation, then made up my eyes to look dark and smoky making the blue of my iris's stick out and put a clear lip gloss on my lips. I shimmied into a deep red Victoria Secrets deep plunge bra then added the thong beneath it. I pulled on a suspender that was soft and lacy red and attached my thigh highs to them and pulled on my fire red 4 inch FMP's. Finally was the little red dress that was just above my knee then had a plunge cleavage touching the line of my bra.

Once I was ready to go I watched from my window sipping at a Margarita while I waited for the girls. The taxi pulled up and I waved staggering slightly since I had been ready a while early and had made it through three Margarita's.

Once we reached the first bar and down a few lemon drop and some tequila I was already on the water, we got a few photo's of random moments and were working on a beyond healthy buzz. By the time we made it to the club I was beginning to wonder if tonight was going to be a good night, Lula hadn't shut up about Tank and since I knew he would turn up I was feeling slightly down about the fact she might make it with him. We were dancing, snapping photos and drinking when the noise level in the club dropped. We all turned to the door and I couldn't help but agree with the gawking women who were all staring at the Merry Men as they entered.

Ranger led the group looking edible as always and was followed closely by Tank who was looking even better if that was possible. They were followed by Lester and Bobby then finally Hal and Cal. All the men were looking gorgeous and I was seriously rethinking my depression about if Lula took Tank home.

The only problem was when he scanned the room and his eyes held mine I felt the whole room melt away and the feeling of disappointment came back full flow. He nodded to the table causing all the boys to look over and smile, they headed to the bar first where all were approached by different women but they turned everyone away. Guess the Merry Men had high standards, well there goes my hopes.

They collected their drinks and Tank vanished off somewhere, the boys filled the table round the booth sitting chatting and laughing Ranger looked pretty miffed but kept rubbing his foot up and down my leg beneath the table. I ignored him till Tank came and joined us, he noticed the lack of space at the table and much to both Ranger and Lula's dismay he picked my up sitting me on his lap and setting his drink on the table. The rest of the table cheered so I just blushed grinning with them and ignoring Lula and Ranger's death glares, geeze for someone who just wants a fuck buddy Ranger is damn protective.

We chatted for a while until Ranger dragged me up to the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around my waist crushing me to him as he swayed slowly to the music. I didn't want to ruin the night by embarrassing either of us so I just cuddled into him relaxing through the song. When he kissed my cheek and moved closer to my mouth though I pulled back slightly.

"Ranger, don't." His blank mask fell into place and I couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"What do you want Ranger?" I asked trying to keep some of the frustration out of my voice.

"You." He whispered his voice husky and I felt the temperature in the room rise.

"So you want to try a relationship?" I asked knowing the answer and hoping he followed through with how I thought he would, I really wanted to have some fun with Tank.

"Babe, my life doesn't have any room for a relationship right now." He answered keeping me close by tightening his arms around me.

"Sorry Ranger but I don't do casual and you don't do commitments. It wont work." I answered breathing into his chest, within a few minutes his head dropped and he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before leading me to the table and vanishing out the front door. Hal vanished out but came back alone looking confused and sat down next to us looking straight at me.

"What happened? Boss left." He asked without taking his eyes from me, his blank face was down but I could tell he was thinking I had been a bitch.

"Nothing, we just came to an agreement." I answered hoping Ranger was agreeing with the agreement. Hal relaxed slightly at that but I could tell Tank wanted to ask more.

I took Ranger's disguarded seat meaning Tank shot me a confused look while Lula seemed thankful, she leant over Connie to Tank whispering in his ear but he kept his eyes on me the whole time. He raised and eyebrow so I just shrugged and turned talking to Hal. Connie slid out to let Lula join Tank and they moved off to the dance floor.

"So what's up with you and the boss man?" Hal asked causing everyone to look to me.

"Just friends, now." I answered and looked into my drink.

"Doesn't look like he is that happy with it." Hal answered and I could see his annoyance burning behind his eyes, the alcohol had taken a great effect by now so I turned on him letting my anger control me.

"Yeah well sorry if I don't want to be Ranger's permanent fuck buddy alright. Sorry for thinking I might be allowed a relationship where I'm ranked higher than a prostitute on call." I practically shouted before storming from the club, Mary-Lou caught up with me outside hugging me while I waited for a cab.

"Come on Steph, stay. We can find another booth and have some fun without assholes." Mare pleaded and I almost caved until Hal emerged from the club.

"Can I speak to Steph for a moment please?" He asked looking at the ground, Mare shrugged and headed inside pushing past him as she went. He moved forward till we were both leaning against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Steph I'm sorry." His voice gave away nothing but I could tell it was hard for him to say so I took pity on him, hell I knew what it must have looked like and I probably over reacted.

"It's okay Hal, I guess I over reacted. Just don't cut into something when you don't know the full story okay, Ranger means a lot to me but I wont settle for something that would only make me unhappy and Ranger knows this."

"Okay but I am sorry. I was just annoyed because he never comes out with us." Hal added pulling me to him for a hug so I smiled hugging him back.

"Give him time and if that doesn't work well just stun him next time." I joked pulling Hal into the club with me, he asked for a dance so that's where we went first then retreated back to the table where everyone was eyeing me cautiously.

"It's okay now Steph-zilla is back in the cage." I joked settling the table back into the happy chatter.

Tank reached out and pulled me to the dance floor and leaving Lula to watch in annoyance as he wrapped two strong arms tightly around me anchoring my body to his.

"So you and Ranger sorted?" He asked as I smiled relaxing into his warm arms.

"I wouldn't say sorted but we have clear rules now."

"Which are?"

"We are friends, nothing more and nothing less." I answered smelling Tank's scent in deeply and savoring his warmth.

"Good, sorry I missed the blow up. Hal looked petrified." He joked chuckling, causing vibrations down my whole body.

"Yeah, he was funny but you were kind of pre-occupied." I joked and felt his arms tighten.

"I wasn't pre-occupied, I never am when it comes to you." He answered honestly and I felt the air leave me. Tank lowered his head to rest a cheek on my curls while we continued to sway to the music.

Just as a faster song came on there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned to find Lula standing behind me with Lester looking slightly scared.

"Switch." She practically shouted trying to sound as cheerful as she could while thrusting me into Lester's grip.

"Okay, have fun." I smiled at Tank and let Lester lead me slightly away where we started dancing to the fast paced RnB that was filtering across the people on the dance floor. We bump and Grinded to a few songs since he was an incredible dancer and Lula was busy with Tank trying to lead him to a dark corner.

I spotted a girl just behind Lester who was looking him up and down like lunch, she seemed nice but shy and when she saw me spot her she blushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

"Lester what do you think of that girl in the green top behind you?" I asked trying not to be too obvious.

"Cute, looks kind of shy though." He answered after twirling us to see her and twirling us back again.

I looked over his shoulder to find her watching again, I raised an eyebrow in question to which she nodded slightly so I leant up and whispered I was going to get us drinks and he should go and say hi.

I walked off and spotted her face flush when he started talking then they were dancing closer and closer so I high fived Hal in celebration. We downed a few more drinks and unfortunately Lula hadn't let Tank out of her sight so I hung around at the table and danced with a few guys.

Near the end of the night as I danced with Cal, he paused turning to Lula and Tank, without a word we switched although I could feel the anger rolling off of Lula. He held me close and we chatted laughing and joking as the night went on, after sitting down at the table we all chatted and had a good time laughing at the stupid mistakes of everyone's start to bounty hunting.

Seems I'm not the only one that had gotten covered in garbage or had to deal with public nudity morons. We laughed until the lights came on in the club and we were forced to move outside to cabs. Tank was driving so he offered his guys a lift back to Haywood but since Lester and Bobby had gotten cabs home with the girls they met he offered me a lift as well. Not one to be out done Lula climbed into the passenger seat smiling suggestively at Tank. I felt the jealousy rise in my throat but fought to keep it down through out the ride. I can't say I wasn't happy when Tank told Lula bye in the car and refused the offer to come back later saying he had work early in the morning. Next up he pulled up to my apartment and climbed from the cab. I was cuddled into Hal's side half asleep so as I made to sleepily climb from the truck he picked me up and carried me bridal style up to the apartment causing the guys to wolf whistle.

Once I was inside he checked for dust bunnies, oh and murderer's psycho's etc then joined me again in the hall.

"All the dust bunnies been warned not to attack." I joked leaning against the sofa smiling at him.

"Just making sure you survive the night, it would ruin my day if I didn't see you at the office tomorrow." He answered moving forward to take me in his arms, I felt instantly guilty, Lula was mad for him and here I was cuddling him in my apartment.

"Tank, I can't." I finally managed to breathe out.

"Can't what?" He asked sounding confused but continued to hold me and started running circles on my back with his hands.

"Lula really likes you and she's my best friend." I squeaked hoping I wasn't going to offend him.

"Look I'm not going to push you into anything but what if it's not Lula I want?"

"It doesn't matter she still likes you and I can't do it to her."

"Are you sure this isn't about Ranger?" He asked and I could tell he was trying to make his voice calm without succeeding.

"Nothing to do with Ranger. He means a lot to me but only as a friend." I answered looking into his eyes so he could see I was telling the truth. He nodded and moved towards the door but turned just before he got there looking to me with a little regret showing through.

"Ranger really likes you too. Maybe it's a sign. See you around." With that he left closing the door behind him as I stepped up placing a hand to it and replying.

"Hopefully." I hadn't thought he had heard me but there was suddenly there was a soft pound of boots and I knew he had been waiting to hear it.

I woke the next morning to a full force hang over and thankfully mystery large coke and fries from McDonalds. I devoured them before showering dressing and driving _very _slowly to the office where Lula and Connie were in similar states. I could feel the tension from Lula as soon as I stepped in the door, in all fairness it was obvious because as soon as I walking in she started filing the files instead of her nails as usual.

"Hey girls, did you have a good night last night?"

"Sure, the parts I remember." Connie told me while Lula ignored I was even in the room.

"Look Lula I know you're pissed but there is nothing between me and Tank but friends." I told and saw her looking up from the files disbelievingly.

"Yeah right, don't play dumb with me Stephanie, you knew I liked him and yet you were sitting on his knee laughing and smiling with him any moment you got. If that's just friends I can't wait to see how you when you flirt." She told me staring through me angrily.

"I was only on his lap because there were no seats for him and I was at the end. I was only having fun." I told her trying to smooth it over, she was being unfair but since I did actually really like Tank I was in no place to argue.

This seemed to keep her quiet for a while and then she started to smile slowly. "Alright just remember skinny white girl, the man is mine." I nodded and sat on the couch as the conversation started to flow properly about the night before.

A few moments later there was silence that meant Ranger was here, I looked up hoping to gage his reaction and was happy when he smiled slightly and nodded his acknowledgement so I grinned nodding at him making the smile wider. No words were exchanged but I was happy by the time he vanished into Vinnie's office.

I took a look out the window and spotted Tank leaning against the truck looking into the office, he was gorgeous and it took all my strength to look to the ground instead of watching him. Lula bounced out the door and down the steps towards him but he made no move just kept his blank face down. I could see her talking animatedly as he stood stoic he smiled slightly and nodded then said something in short answer as Lula plowed on.

When Ranger came out from the office he took one look to the scene before him of me with head in my hands trying not to watch Lula and Tank as she talked happily away to Tank's blank face. I felt him entering so turned to look at him smiling weakly as he smiled back and took a seat on the couch I could tell he knew something was wrong but I was hoping he didn't know it was Tank and Lula talking. His hug had meant to comfort but the longer he was in here the longer Lula was talking to Tank so I hugged him back quickly then headed off to catch some skips.

Ranger followed me out the door and I turned to my car trying to keep my own version of my blank face on I was pretty sure I just looked sad but hell who cares.

"Hey Steph, how are you?" Tank shouted when I ignored him and I turned pulling on a weak smile and trying to ignore Lula's death glare.

"Hey, I'm good. You?"

"Alright. See you later." I held his gaze for a moment before the familiar parting hurt too much and I turned towards me car dropping my head.

"Eh, yeah, bye." I shouted before throwing myself into the car and hoping they would be going. Tank was looking into my eyes through the rear view mirror but I couldn't hold them and ended up closing my eyes before pulling out.

I didn't bother looking back I didn't want to see Lula fawning over the man I had sworn I wouldn't go near. After a disasterous day of skip tracing I met up with Ranger and Tank at the police station, Ranger came up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Who do you get?" He asked peering at the body receipt in my hand.

"Mooner, only person I seemed to be able to get." I sighed. "You?"

"Just one as well. You okay?"

"Sure." I answered keeping my eyes trained to my own car. He studied my face for a moment before sighing.

"If you need to talk you know where I am." He told me before dropping a quick kiss to my forehead and letting go of me to go out to my car.

Tank wandered over and leant against the drivers door of my car waiting as I approached he smiled slightly as I returned it and tried not to get too close.

"What's up?" He asked looking to my eyes.

"Not much, you?"

"Same apart from the girl I like is avoiding me and I don't know why."

"Lula is one of my best friends. I can't hurt her, she really likes you."

"Does that mean we can't even be friends?" He asked lifting my chin up from looking at the floor so I could lock eyes with him. In that moment I knew the harsh reality.

"No. I can't be around you feeling this way with Lula still being my friend. I… I'm sorry." I told him and watched as his hand dropped from my chin and he looked to the ground.

"I'll agree but I don't like it and I won't hurt Lula by dating her when I like someone else." He told me stalking away slowly. I dropped into the car and motored home to soak in the tub.

The next few days were slow and torturous as Lula went on and on about Tank but still dated other guys because Tank was showing no interest. Ranger was always there when I was feeling low and Tank was still coming to the office with him in the mornings and I had to endure seeing him at the police station, I even avoided RangeMan so that I didn't have to see him as much.

Hell how did I manage to fall for Ranger's best friend and the guy one of my best friend likes. Jesus can anyone else say I'm in deep shit, I tried to get him off my mind but as I saw him everywhere it was so hard.

On the tenth day of not speaking to Tank my patience with everything was wearing thin with, I had snapped at my mother when she talked about seeing Joe down the market then at Val when she defended mom. Then when Grandma Mazur spilt shocking pink nail polish down my jeans I snapped at her as well and even told my dad to give Grandma Mazur a rest when he smirked at my outburst. With that I moodily stormed form my parents house minus my breakfast leftovers and drove to the office. As soon as I walked in Connie was snapped at because Joyce had taken two of my four files on Vinnie's orders. Then when he didn't open the door I grabbed Lula's gun and made a nice big hole in it shouting at him as he scrambled out the back.

When I turned it was to find Lula and Connie gaping at me and Ranger looking concerned. I could feel how stupid I looked so I flicked on the safety and practically ran from the office and straight into the arms of a waiting Tank at the bottom of the stairs.

"I knew I would have to be ready again one day." He joked taking in my appearance and garnering a half smile from me which I quickly removed stepping from his embrace and watching the hurt show on his face before the blank mask slammed down.

"Thanks, I… I… have to go." I told him stepping around him and hugging myself tightly, I turned briefly to look back locking eyes with Tank as he hung his head watching me leave. I mouthed 'sorry' to him and jumped into my car driving off to Point Pleasant for a day away from any troubles I would face in Trenton.

I spend the day sitting on the beach thinking and gathering my strength before returning to Trenton. My phone rang about a million times so I recorded a new message saying I was fine and turned it off. As the sun went down I felt Ranger's presence and sighed when even with my eyes closed I felt him settle onto the sand beside me.

"Hey Ranger." I told him without looking up and keeping my head rested against my arms and felt him drape a blanket around my cold body.

"How you feeling?" he asked as I cuddled into the blanket seeking a little warmth.

"I'm fine." I told him trying not to look into his eyes that would be my un doing.

"Yeah because people who are fine shout at their whole family then shoot a hole in a door." He joked wrapping and arm around me and bringing me to sit beneath his legs so he could hold me tightly.

"You're right, I'm not fine. I'm pissed. Pissed at My mother for not trusting me to handle any decisions, pissed at Vinnie for hiring that skank Joyce, pissed at my sister for being so damn perfect, pissed at my Grandma for being so embarrassing, pissed at my dad for hating my Grandma's independence but sicking up for mine, pissed at Connie for siding with Lula, pissed at Lula because she tells me to stay away from Tank because he is hers when she is dating some idiot called Cliff while she talks about Tank non stop. You know what that's not the only reasons I'm pissed though. I'm pissed that my mom is right because I can't handle any decisions, I'm pissed at Vinnie was forced to hire Joyce because I can't even manage anymore, I'm pissed I couldn't be as perfect as my damn sister. I'm pissed I can't take it in my stride and be like Grandma because I'm not embarrassed about her and I'm pissed my Dad sticks up for me when I'm such a screw up. I'm pissed that Connie is right to side with Lula and I'm pissed I let Lula walk all over me on this one when all she wants in a one night stand and allow her to go on and on about Tank when I just want her to shut up so I can get over the whole thing." I told him cuddling closer and letting the sounds of the waves fill the silence after I had finished, tears were dropping slowly from my cheeks and landing on Ranger's bare arm but he didn't wipe them away just let me cry it out.

When I was all cried out I felt Ranger shift me in his arms so I was looking into his face as he brushed light kisses across my face.

"Firstly, you can make decisions for yourself; you are capable of anything you want." He told me kissing my curls. "You can do your job a lot better but you are in a rut because of this emotional overload, you can do you're job Vinnie only hired Joyce to get benefits." He kissed my forehead. "Pefect is over rated, and I think you're brilliant just the way you are. You're sister isn't perfect just Burg perfect, do you really want that?" He kissed me on the nose knowing my answer was no. "You're Grandma is a piece of work and when you get to her age you will be just as random and outrageous and fun because you are independent as she is know and your dad knows this he just gets exasperated with living with her twenty four seven. He loves you like a Princess and wants to see you smile." He dropped a kiss on my cheek. "Connie shouldn't be siding with anyone because this isn't a fight or a game it's a friend willing to give up what she wants just to make someone else happy." He kissed my other cheek. "And finally Lula doesn't understand properly what you feel for Tank because her whole life she has had to fight for something that is she wants whether it is fair or not and see's you as a weaker opponent who will let her win. Talk to her, if she isn't interested in him anymore it won't matter about what happens between you two to her." He kissed me softly on the lips, it wasn't a passion filled kiss it spoke of friendship no matter what.

"And for the record, Tank has been hell to work with since you guys stopped talking, I think he even broke a rib or two sparing to get some frustration out." He joked giving me a squeeze. I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly.

"Thanks, you always knew how to make me feel better."

"That's what best friends are for." He told me and I smiled as he wrapped me in the quilt taking me to his truck and tucking me into the passenger side.

"My car?" I asked when he climbed in the driver seat.

"Babe." He told me smiling as we pulled away from the curb and I had to smile, of course the army of scary lock picking men ready to move any car I left sitting around.

We drove to my apartment in silence and when I went to climb from the passenger side Ranger came round picking me up in the blanket and carrying my to the door. I hadn't realized how cold I was when I couldn't even get the key in the lock. After the twentieth try it slid home and I unlocked the door just as Lula came barreling down the hallway.

"What happened to you white girl? Heck you were scary this morning but I didn't know you were like ill or anything." She exclaimed as I cuddled into Ranger for support. He carried me in with Lula trailing after us after telling Lula to wait in the living room he stripped my shivering body and used my hair dryer to eat up some thermal pyjamas, maybe next time I need to think I wont visit a beach in Novermber.

Once I was changed Ranger went to make me a hot drink and sent Lula in. I didn't really know what I was going to say since I had told her I wasn't interested and she could have Tank and now I wanted to tell her about how I liked him and wanted to explore if he still felt the same way.

"Hey girl, you got Batman making hot coco. What's wrong?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"I was just thinking and didn't realize how cold it was." I told her snuggling into the sheets even more.

"Damn girl where were you thinking?"

"On the beach in just jeans and a t-shirt." Ranger told her from the doorway as he walked in and let me sip at the hot drink, then placed in on the bedside table. "I'll be in the living room." Then he left winking at me as he left.

"Shit girl, the beach with no jumper on are you mad? What were you thinking about? Was it to do with this morning because that was the shit girl." She told me jumping a little from her seat at the edge of the bed.

"Eh… yeah. I need to ask you something okay because it's been bothering me for a while now but I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't want to hurt you." I told her waiting for her to tell me to carry on, she looked worried and I could see the tension in her shoulders as she sat up straighter waiting for the attack.

"Lula, do you like Tank? I mean really like him, not just as a one night stand or anything but as a honest to gosh as long as it works relationship?" She looked shocked for a minute before answering quietly.

"I don't know he would be fun to fool around with but he isn't very chatty so I don't think it would be a real relationship, but damn that boy would be good for some fun." She told me grinning when she mentioned the fun part.

"Lula, I like Tank. I didn't want to say anything but the reason I've been kind of quiet these last couple days is because I really miss him. I couldn't be friends and talk to him without you getting jealous and I didn't want to hurt you because I knew if I saw him and talked to him then I would want him more and I couldn't. But you have Cliff now and I'm asking because I don't want to hurt you or do anything that will stop us from being friends but Ranger helped me realize today that I can't forfeit my happiness when it wont effect someone else for longer than a week." I told her looking to the sheet wrapped around me not wanting to see her anger or hurt.

"Look girl, I get you I guess I didn't realize that I don't have to fight for possession anymore, habit alright. I did like him but not like I know you like him now, sorry I didn't realize." I looked up smiling and we hugged for a minute before Lula pulled away and gave me a few sips of the hot coco before tucking me back in. "Right girl, looks like Batman got it covered, get better quick so I can find out if Tank is as good in bed as I thought." I smiled and watched her head out settling back into the covers.

A moment later I heard the soft thudding of boots coming into the room, I had thought it would be Ranger but I got no tingle so I cautiously opened my eyes and couldn't fight the smile that split my face. Tank sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked a hand across my cheek.

"How you feeling?" He asked softly looking into my eyes.

"Relieved and cold." I told him smiling keeping eye contact.

"I missed you." Tank confessed and I felt myself go all squishy inside.

"I missed you more." I told him truthfully but injecting a little humor so it wasn't too serious.

He smiled and kissed my forehead telling me he would be right back. I watched him walk to the living room with my empty coco cup and talk to Ranger, I couldn't here word just the rumble of their deep voices. Then Ranger appeared in the doorway smiling then made his way over to the bed.

"Everything sorted?" He asked and smiled when I nodded. "Good because now I'm cold and I need my bed." He told me shivering slightly for effect and making me laugh then dropped a soft kiss on my forehead just as Tank walked back into the room with the coco.

Ranger leant in close and whispered theatrically in my ear. "If he's bad just tell me and I'll make sure he take's your Grandma to the next viewing." At this Tank paled slightly and I giggled as Ranger chuckled and left us alone. Tank set the coco down then stripped to his boxers climbing into bed with me and letting me sip the coco.

I cuddled into his embrace when it was done as he switched of the light.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing why?"

"How does dinner sound?"


End file.
